Last Day
by Melusie
Summary: Voici la triste histoire d’un jeune garçon qui vit ses dernières heures, vous allez sûrement le reconnaître!


**Chapitre 1****  
****Last day **

Toute ma vie j'ai souffert, mais c'est aujourd'hui que je souffre le plus. Me voilà enfermé entre quatre murs, attendant la mort pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Je ne sais plus où j'ai la tête, tout semble être embrouillé.

Mes pires souvenirs refont surfaces dans mon esprit. Je me souviens clairement la première fois que j'ai vu mes parents, je tremblais de tous mes membres. J'aurais préféré me sauver loin de là et disparaître à tout jamais. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'ils méritent ce sort? Leur esprit a complètement quitté leur corps. Je hais ce Vous-Savez-Qui plus que tout au monde, car il a gâché ma vie!

Je me souviens de mon oncle qui me faisait toujours peur. Il voulait être certain que je sois un sorcier. Je ne crois pas non plus que j'en sois un aujourd'hui, car j'ai échoué. Ma vie a été un échec total. J'aurais préféré être différent et ne pas rester dans ce monde de sorcellerie.

À l'école, je me suis toujours fait détesté et je n'ai jamais été capable d'obtenir de bonnes notes. J'ai toujours été nul et je le resterais jusqu'à la fin qui approche à grands pas. Je me souviens parfaitement que les cours de botaniques étaient la seule chose que j'aimais et cela m'a permis de continuer dans la vie. J'ai toujours eu une peur bleue du professeur Rogue qui ne m'a jamais aidé. J'étais le pire des élèves et jamais personne ne m'a dit le contraire. J'avais un sacré don pour m'attirer des ennuis et c'est la même chose qui s'est produite aujourd'hui.

Ma grand-mère a toujours cru bien faire, mais elle m'a tout à fait obligé à vivre des choses pénibles. Elle ne comprend pas que je souffre, que j'ai souffert? Mes parents sont fous et elle ne manque pas une occasion pour me le rappeler. Elle me torture avec ses histoires… J'en ai marre de pleurer… J'ai mal, trop mal. Elle me fait endurer une telle douleur que s'est devenu insupportable.

On dirait que personne ne connaît mon histoire que je suis un incapable, une honte pour tous les sorciers de cette planète. Le seul qui pourrait comprendre ma douleur c'est Harry Potter. Bon Dieu que j'aimerais être comme lui, il a tout, la célébrité, le courage, le talent et… Non à vrai dire, je ne voudrais plus exister sur cette maudite planète cruelle.

On ne prend jamais le temps de me comprendre. Je sais que Harry aurait pu comprendre, je l'ai vue dans ses yeux. Aujourd'hui rien ne sert d'être essayé, le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour plus puissant que jamais.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ma visite au ministère. Sans doute la plus grande souffrance qui m'est arrivé à avoir subi. J'ai combattu des mangemorts. Cela incluait un des assassins de mes parents. Ils ne sont pas morts, mais c'est comme s'ils ne vivaient plus. Je l'ai vue, elle qui ne cessait de rire d'eux et moi l'incapable je n'ai rien fait lorsqu'elle m'a lancé le sortilège Endoloris.

J'aurais préféré mourir à cet instant même plutôt que de me montrer comme un lâche. Je n'ai pas la force de me venger. De toute façon, il est trop tard, ma vie va bientôt s'arrêter.

On ne choisi pas d'être sorcier ni d'être intelligent. Imaginez lorsque vous ne possédez aucune intelligence et que votre sorcellerie laisse à désirer. Ce n'est pas facile à vivre, j'en meurs chaque jour. Un ami a toujours su m'aider et me protéger dans les moments les plus durs. C'est le garçon le plus courageux et le meilleur professeur que je n'ai jamais vu. Harry Potter sera notre sauveur. Il fera revenir le soleil et jamais on ne l'aura vue briller ainsi. Je ne serais plus là pour le voir ou regarder le soleil, mais je sais qu'il sera capable d'accomplir cette périlleuse mission. Je lui donnerai la force que je n'ai jamais eu, mais que j'aurais une fois la mort arrivé.

J'entends à présent venir des gens. Leurs pas sur le sol laissent un bruit sonore qui se perpétue au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchent de moi. J'ai peur, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis pris au piège. Mon souffle est à un niveau élevé et mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. 

Pourquoi m'avoir laissé prendre? Quelle stupidité que je détiens! Ils arrivent, ils sont tous près… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je m'aventure dans ce maudit pub? Bien sûr, mon rendez-vous avec cette fille… Cette merveilleuse et magnifique fille. J'ose espérer qu'elle a pu s'en sortir.

Les gens sont à présent devant ma porte.

Je ne sais plus que penser, j'aurais voulu la revoir une dernière fois. Revoir ce doux sourire et ses cheveux d'un roux intense. Elle aurait gâché sa vie avec moi de toute façon. Je ne suis plus rien pour personne, car on m'a oublié.

La porte s'ouvrit en une grande volée. Je me suis levé en tremblant. Le seigneur des ténèbres se tenait devant moi. Ses yeux rouges, ses narines de serpents et sa peau blanche n'auraient pas pu lui donner pire aspect. Il avait l'air tellement cruel… Il a fait trois pas vers mois en laissant sortir de son horrible bouche un rire démoniaque. Je n'ai pu rien faire, un des mangemorts m'avait enlevé ma baguette et je reculais devant lui. Ses yeux me terrifiaient plus que tout, c'est lorsqu'il a élevé sa baguette que je me suis mis à penser à mes parents. Quel lâche je faisais, j'allais mourir sans pouvoir rien faire et mes parents n'auraient jamais eu de vengeance. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai tout compris. Ma vie allait s'arrêter à tout jamais et je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'ai regardé cette créature immonde droit dans les yeux en avançant vers lui et avant qu'il ne prononce quoi que ce soit, je me suis mis à crier : 

« Harry Potter triomphera et vous disparaîtrez pour toujours! » 

Cela le mis davantage en colère, c'est pourquoi, sans attendre, il prononça la formule Avada Kedevra. Je me rappelle très bien, je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil et je lui es fais face pour la première fois et je l'ai laissé faire. La dernière chose que je me suis souvenu fut l'immense couleur verte qui m'a fait quitter ce monde. Harry Potter avait pour mission de continuer, d'accomplir la quête, celui de sauver le monde des ténèbres sans moi.

**FIN**


End file.
